Chapters of Life: Adulthood
by Eramay Delichia-Green Dragon
Summary: What happened to piper and Leo after highschool? will they ever meet again? How will leo react when he finds he has a daughter and walked out on a pregnant piper. Will they learn to love again or will their daughter growup without a father.
1. Leo's New Life

A.N Hey people its me again, this is the first chappy. hope you like it tell me if you don't n ill change it. here it is.

Leo's New Life

Piper never saw leo after that and their daughter was born on the 29th January, Charlotte Alexandra Halliwell was her name. Char for short.

Piper and Char moved to New York when Char was two and have lived there ever since.

Piper had become a very famous actress and had just finished filming a movie with her boyfriend Ryan. Charlotte had also finished her own movie _"Ice Dreamer" _A story of a small town girl becoming a big famous ice skater. Thanks to her ice skating skills Charlotte filmed the movie easily. But decided to stop filming for a while and live a normal life.

Leo became a doctor after years of training and had never loved anyone else. He never watched alot of T.V or movies, so he never knew what Piper became or found out about his daughter.

----------

_Piper let her tears flow easily as she placed a hand on her stomache " I'm pregnant" she whispered as leo disappeard down the road._

13 years later 

"Dr. Wyatt" Leo looked up to see one of his coworkers walking towards him "We have a patient for you, a 13 year old girl, who somehow sliced her ankle, can you have a look know?"

Leo knew that question was more of an order so he just nodded and made his way behind a curtain.

Once inside Leo found a girl with long lightly curled brown hair and mint green eyes somewhat like his. Leo blinked twice thinking he just saw Piper.

"Now what happened here?" asked Leo

The girl laughed " i was doing a simple toe pick and i fell and bang there is our problem" showing leo her ankle. It wasn't quite deep as he thought but it would need to be wrapped.

"So what is your name?" Leo asked

"Why do you want to know" the girl asked

Leo held up the chart and she laughed once more.

"I'm sorry" she said "it's Charlotte"

"well Charlotte" Leo spoke "i suggest you stay off the ice for about 2 weeks and keep that ankle wrapped"

"Sure" she said cheerfully and she walked off.

Once she was gone leo placed the chart on the counter and sighed.

"Was that girl's name Charlotte?" asked Marie on of the nurses

"Yeah why do you ask?" questioned leo

"She was the star in Ice Dreamer and by the sounds of it her mother is an actress too" Marie statted

Now Leo was interested "What's her mother's name do you know?"

Marie thought for a moment "Piper, Piper Halliwell"

Leo was speechless.

A.N a short one but now Leo has heard about piper and discovered Charlotte but dosen't no who she is. Next Chapter Piper will hear about Leo and so forth till they meet. hope you like it if you don't i will change i might change it anyway if it should stay the same tell me plz R&R.

GetchaHeadInTheGame


	2. Back to Work and Back on Ice

A.N ok here is the next chapter piper is going to bump into leo somehow maybe on the ice he he im evil ok here it is.

**Back To Work and Back On Ice**

Piper lay on hers and Ryans bed fiddling with something on her finger.

"What you playing with?" Ryan asked

Piper removed her fingers to show a 9 carrot gold ring with an australia opal in the middle of the gold band.

Ryan let out a low whistle "who gave you that?"

Piper smiled "Leo" she said

"Really?" said Ryan an eyebrow rising "What happened?" he asked

Piper faced dropped "he moved here to become a doctor and never came back"

"Did you tell him you were pregnant?" Ryan Questioned.

Piper shook her head "i tried to, but he kept cutting me off" a tear rolled down her cheek

The subject was let go.

Piper looked up to see Charlotte walking past wearing skinny jeans and a red shirt dress and holding a jumper.

"where do you think your going?" aked piper

Charlotte cringed at being caught "Going skating" she statted clearly

"the doctor said..."piper began

Charlotte continued for her "to stay off the ice for 2 weeks" she stated "and its been 3 and a half please can i go on the ice?"

Piper almost laughed she deffineately had her fathers personality. As Char walked off piper's smile faded and she looked back down at the ring, if only she could see him again.

Piper was snapped out of her trance when she remembered she had a ' win a date with piper date ' that her manager insisted she had.

She pulled herself up off the bed and got dressed she looked at the clock 7.30, she still had half an hour before her date better get there now.

----------

Piper was sitting at the resturant where she was to have her date. She looked up to see a man sitting down. He removed his shades

"OMG"piper gasped "Leo?"

"Piper?" leo gasped

Piper shook her head and got up and walked out. Leo ran out after her. He grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"What do you want Leo?" piper screeched

"To just talk" he sighed

"Then talk" piper statted. They began walking "why did you walk out on me and never come back?"

"i was becoming a doctor" leo spoke

"yeah i know but it dosen't take 13 years leo" piper spoke " i missed you" she whispered as tears flowed down her face.

Leo wiped them away with his thumb. "i couldn't go back"

"why?" asked piper

"my dad wouldn't let me leave new york and i had nothing to go back to" he statted

"what do you mean?" asked piper confused

Leo nodded upwards. Piper looked up to see Charlotte ice skating.

"she is so graceful on ice" Leo statted

"yeah she is" piper agreed "but back on subject, you had me to come back to"

"oh but the fact that you shagged someone else makes it alright" leo growled

"i tried to tell you but you cut me off everytime" Piper cried

"to tell me what? that you were seeing someone else?" he snapped

Piper broke into tears "No to tell you i was pregnant with your child"

This left Leo speechless. He did the one thing he thought appropiate he kissed her.

----------

From afar Charlotte looked up to see her mother kissin the doctor who treated her. But her mum was going out with Ryan right? If so who was this man. Her mum wouldn't cheat right? RIGHT?

A.n ok there you go another chapter. please tell me what you think. ok Plz R&R and i'll update sooner.


	3. Letting Go & Finding Out

A.N oh i have a huge twist but don't hate me. Chris and maybe Wyatt will come into the story i dont know yet. Here it is.

**Letting Go & Finding Out**

Piper walked into her kitchen and her bag down. "Of all the people that could have won it was him"

When Leo kissed Piper it only lasted a minute or two. Piper had pulled away and told him to let her go. He spoke telling her he wont give up and he walked away.

----------

It was 10:45 when Char got home and to Piper's shock she didn't say anything she just began walking up the stairs.

Piper walked into the hallway "Char why you only getting home now?"

Char didn't answer

"You answer me right now Charlotte Alexandra Halliwell !!!" she yelled. Piper had never yelled at her daughter

Charlotte turned around and glared at her mother "Why don't you just go and shag that doctor you had so much fun kissing tonight"

And she ran the rest of the stairs and went and cried in her room.

Piper turned around and came face to face with Ryan. He folded his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow

"So, How was your date?" He asked "Who was the lucky winner?"

"Leo" piper whispered and began to cry. Ryan brought into a hug and let her cry.

"Did charlotte know who he was?" he asked

Piper just shook her head.

"well i think it is time she found out" smiled Ryan

Piper looked at him "why are you being so nice?"

"let just say if you love him so i am not holding you back to love him once again"

Piper cried with joy "what do you mean?"

Ryan smiled "I'm calling this relationship off" he statted "go get your man, while i charm a girl i have a crush on"

Piper wiped away her tears and held a hand out "friends?"

Ryan nodded as they shook hands "friends"

----------

Charlotte had changed into her pj and was sitting on her bed drawing when Piper walked into her room.

Piper sat down on the bed and began.

"do you want to know why i kissed the man?" piper asked

Charlotte looked up and said "your excuse is he charmed you so much you couldn't resist? am i correct"

Piper shook her head "No, i kissed that man cause he is your father"

"You mean my actual father?" asked Charlotte "the doctor who treated me is my dad?"

Piper just nodded

Charlotte began asking all these questions until her final one surfaced.

"If i get a part in the school musical do you think he will come watch me?" she asked

Piper smiled "i'm sure of it"

"Awsome" Char squealed

"speaking of awsome" piper began "where is that brother of yours?"

A.N OMG she has a brother, dum dum dum... ok well there we go another chapter plz tell me what you think. What musical should it be? Plz R&R and i'll update soon.

GetchaHeadInTheGame


	4. Only a Dream

A.N Ok well its been a while well actually a month or so. Well the last chapter has a twist. Do you think i would let ryan let piper go so easy. Ok here it is sorry it took so long.

**Only A Dream**

"Mum, Mum" came a whisper from far away in Piper's dreams.

"Piper!!!" Yelled someone

Piper jolted awake to see Charlotte standing over her

"Umm mum you got to go to work" came charlotte as she saw a confused look on her mother's face.

"Umm right" piper mumbled as she got out of bed.

When piper had finished getting changed she found Charlotte in the kitchen eating breakfast. Ryan was also at the table drinking coffee.

Ryan approached piper and grabbed her around the waste. "did you enjoy our date last night?"

Piper spun around "what do you mean i had my 'win a date' last night?"

"Mum, don't you remember?" asked Charlotte "ryan surprised you last night and then you picked me and chris up."

Piper shook her head why didn't she remember?

Off for a day of work.

----------

THAT AFTERNOON

Leo was walking out of the chemist when he bumped into a shaggy brunette hair teenager. Leo help the boy up and brushed himself down.

"sorry bout that" came the boy

"nah forget it" leo said as he looked up. This kids eyes where emerald green. Sort of like that girl he treated a few weeks back.

"Leo" he said as he held out his hand

"Chris" said the boy as they shook hands.

"Not to be freaky or anything, and it may be weird asking a stranger but could you give me a lift home?" asked Chris "my Mum can't pick me up today"

"sure" came leo as they walked towards his car.

A few minutes later they arrived at quite a fancy house. Leo let out a low whistle. "Nice place you got here" He said

"thanks" came Chris "Its my mums"

Chris got out of the car but ducked his head back in. "thanks for the lift"

Leo smiled "No problem, might see ya around maybe"

"maybe" answered Chris as he closed the door and made his way inside the house.

----------

THAT EVENING

(Local Pub)

Leo was sitting on a bar stool downing a jug of beer when the bar tender turned on the television.

_"Today on the set of an upcoming Tv show the leading female actor was spotted wearing a ring." spoke the Tv Reporter_

_"It is a 9 carrot gold ring with an Australia opal in the centre"_

This caught leo's attention and he turned to face the TV.

_"Famous actress Piper Halliwell has been seeing coworker Ryan Stanfeild for many years now. Could this be a different sort of engagment ring? Are these to lovers finally getting hitched? Is there a little hope that it is true, still unknown but could this man be the father of her 13 year old twins? Chris and Charlotte? (Pictures popped up of the 2 teenagers)_

_To find out more tune in tomorrows 6:30 news.'_

Leo was in total shock. That kid he gave a lift home was Piper's son??

Leo quickly stood up let a bill on the table and almost ran to his car.  
Started the engine and sped down the road.

Only a few moments later Leo was standing out the front door of what might be Piper's home.

He knocked on the door and Charlotte answered the door. Her face looked confused "Dr. Wyatt, what are you doing here?"

Leo stumbled with his words "i'm here to speak with your mother" he choaked out.

Charlotte turned around and opened her mouth "MUM!!!!! A DOCTOR IS HERE TO SEE YOU"

And she left the room. Leo not knowing what to do waited in the hall way.

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He looked up to see Piper. He couldn't help it he fell for her once again.

When piper reached the final stair she looked up and horror came upon her face.

"Leo???" she cried

"Piper" leo breathed

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked

"I umm heard that you lived in New York and wanted to see you, Its been so long"he said

Piper crossed her arms over her chest "13 years to be exact" she growled

"Don't be mad Piper i came here for training" he said in a low tone

"I know Leo but it dosen't take 13 years to beacome a doctor" she growled once again and began leaving the room "Oh and it was so nice to hear from you during all those years"

She dissapeard. leo followed

"What do you want me to say Piper? Im sorry?" he said

Piper turned around and glared at him.

"its a start" she growled " i mean at graduation you didn't let me say to you what i needed to say"

"and what was that" leo growled back

"Mum" came a voice that broke the fight. Both of the adults looked up to see the twins standing next to each other. God they so looked like each other and Piper.

Another sound broke the fight. The rumbling of a car and the turning of a knob. Leo turned around to see Ryan Stanfeild walking inside. But Ryan didn't notice Leo.

"Where have you been?" asked Piper

"The pub" grunted Ryan " lost my acting contract cause i shagged this chic who said i forced her"

"you been seeing someone else behind my back?" shrieked Piper

"hey lady don't get bitchy at me!!!" Ryan yelled and he slapped her.

Piper placed a hand on her cheek, a look of horror was painted on her face. Ryan had never hit her before.

"Ryan your drunk go lie down" Piper said trying to calm him don't forgetting Leo was watching everything included the twins.

"Don't tell me what to do Bitch" Ryan yelled again.

Piper now was so angry she could have exploded "GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE NOW AND NEVER COME BACK!!!!" she yelled pointing the door

"I have no where else to go" came a shocked but angry Ryan.

"ITS MY PROBLEM NO LONGER!!!" Piper yelled once more.

Ryan raised his hand as it turned into a fist. Although Leo was shocked at Pipers bravery he had to step in when Ryan began to lower his hand.

Leo raised his own hand and punched Ryan in the mouth.

Ryan stumbled backwards but recoverd and ran at Leo.

A full fledged fight broke out. The 2 men took no notice that Piper had run upstairs and had come back down with the twins with suitcases.  
They made a silent escape. Out to Piper's car and drove out of New York towards San Francisco.

After the fight Ryan stumbled out of the house. Leo ran around the house looking for Piper but notice her car missing. Hoping she had a key to the house Leo locked up the house and left.

An idea came to leo after his ramble with piper he hadn't seen his family in over a decade. He went home packed a few things and made his way thowards San Francisco. Not knowing that a few cars ahead of him was piper and the twins also travelling to the same destination.

----------

A.N There you go that one was a long one but i finally finished it. Dont get mad but i have to get them back together some how. So give me some ideas how they should bump into each other in San Francisco. Since i am on holidays now i will write more. I'll start thr next chappy straight away. Hope you like it. Plz R&R.

P.S By the way i have changed my name again. CYA

PottersLittleSister


	5. This Stinks

A.N Ok well for all those who got a bit confused Piper was dreaming that she saw Leo again i'll explain it more in the chapter ok thats good. Anyway Piper and leo will run into each other again in this chapter who knows what will happen even i dont know yet. ok here it is.

**This Stinks**

Piper was standing outside of her childhood home still deciding wether she should knock or not.

Charlotte and Chris stood beside her starting to get impatient.

Chris made a heavy sigh and puched the door bell.

"Chris" came Piper

"Well someone had to press it cause you weren't" he inocently said.

The door opened and Piper came face to face with Grams.

"Piper?" asked Grams as here eyes filled up with tears.

"Umm hi Grams" was all Piper could say

Grams ran forward and pulled Piper into a hug.

"Wait till your sisters find out and wait till you meet Paige" Grams wailed

Piper was confused she didn't know a Paige.

Grams turned towards the twins and more tears sprung into her eyes.

"Charlotte and Chris you have grown so much"she said as she also pulled them into a hug.  
"Come in Come in" Grams said as they all walked inside the Manor.

Grams and Piper walked into the kitchen to catch up some more while Chris and Charlotte sat in the lounge room.

"This stinks" came Chris

Char nodded "There is nothin to do and how long are we gonna be here cause seemed to pack nearly everything we owned"

"I hope we aren't living here now cause i have a job and"

"Friends" finished Char

They looked at each other and smiled they always do that.

They looked out the window and saw a car drive past and go up a driveway not to far away.

People came out of the house when a man got out of a car.

A female shrieked with joy and threw here arms around the man.   
Another girl did the same but the other man just walked back inside.

Chris closed the curtain just as the man from the car looked up at the Manor.

Leo let out a sigh and adverted his eyes away from the Manor and walked inside his childhood home.

----------

Chris walked into the kitchen shortly followed by Char and they both stopped in front of their mother and Great Grams.

"mum" Char began

"we're hungry" finished of Chris

"Dear lord" came Grams "i'll get you something to eat"

Grams looked at Piper and noticed how tired she was.

"How about i take you to Mc Donalds while your mum has a rest?"

The twins whooped with joy as piper nodded thanks and walked in the lounge and layed down on a couch.

----------

Prue, Pheobe and Paige were sitting at a table in Mc Donalds when a boy and a girl walked by. Prue gasped with shock thinking she just saw piper.

"what happened?" asked Paige

Pheobe was also looking at Prue

Prue shook her head "its nothing"

Prue eyed the twins as the sat down at the table beside them.

The boy turned to face the girl "Let me guess you got a salad so you don't gain weight?"

The girl laughed evilly "Stop talking about yourself Chris"

Chris grinned "or what? is Famous Charlotte gonna run to her Famous Mummy and tell on her awsome brother?"

Charlotte pointed a finger at chris and said "I'll get my ice skates out i will i swear and i'll cashe you all the way up to the top of the bridge"

"Hey Pheobe?" asked Prue

"Yea"

"Isn't that the girl from Ice Dreamer?"

Both paige and pheobe looked as their eyes became huge

"OMG it is" they both said.

"or what? is Famous Charlotte gonna run to her Famous Mummy and tell on her awsome brother?"

Charlotte pointed a finger at chris and said "I'll get my ice skates out i will and i swear and i'll chase you all the way up to the top of the bridge"

The three Halliwell sisters looked at each other.

The boy continued "yea sure go do that and i will tell Piper"

The Halliwells eyes got wider and their mouths dropped. They knew Piper?

"Chris i never pictured you to call mum, Piper" Charlotte said sweetly

They were Piper's Kids?

"Charlotte, Chris come on" came a voice

The Twins and the Halliwell sister looked up to see Grams holding four bags of Mc Donalds.

Charlotte and Chris stood up and left, leaving the Halliwells dumbstruck.

----------

When Char, Chris and Grams got home they found Piper asleep on the couch.

The twins ate and said there good nights and made their way up to the spare room. Grams got Piper into a bed in her room and waited till the others came home.

---------

When Prue, Pheobe and Paige walked through the door they had no idea that they had visitors upstairs.

"Grams we saw Piper's kids at Mc Donalds and you"

Grams chukled "i haven't been out today"

"Oh" came the dissapointment of the sisters.  
And they all made their way to bed.

A.N there you go another chapter to the story. Forgive me but i am now obsessed with Eragon and i will be writing a story for that also my name has changed. Hope you like this chap and Plz review. Cya

Eramay Delichia-Green Dragon


	6. Why Here?

A.N ok sorry took so long been writing another story. well i don't know a proper way for piper and leo to meet again so this chapter is just gonna come to me a i type. ok hoper you like it here it is.

**Why Here?**

Prue thought she was up first the next morning but little did she know who was downstairs. As she made her way into the kitchen. She heard two voices one was Paige but she didn't know the other. When she looked up at the table she saw Piper and Paige talking to each other.

"OMG" shrieked Prue "Piper!!!!!!"

She rushed forward and pulled Piper into a hug.

"Prue I can't breath" Piper finally spoke.

"I can't believe your here!!!" Prue scremed once more.

"Ok Prue" spoke Paige "we are deaf now you can stop"

Prue pulled a face at Paige.

A very tired looking Pheobe trudged into the kitchen "what's with all the screaming" she grumbled.

Phoebe looked up and noticed Piper standing in the middle of the kitchen.

She screamed just as Paige blocked her ears. "PIPER!!!!!" she ran and hugged her sister.

At the very moment Chris and Charlotte came into the kitchen with their hands over their ears.

"Too loud" spoke Chris

All three Halliwell sisters looked at the twins. "Umm Piper?" spoke Paige "who are these kids?"

"This is Chris and Charlotte. They are you neice and nephew" Piper spoke not sure how they would react.

"They are so beautiful" came Pheobe

"Come give your Aunt Pheobe a hug" she said rushing towards the twins embracing them in a hug.

Grams walked into the kitchen to see all of her granddaughters hugging each other.

Grams clapped her hands " This calls for a celebration! Lets go to dinner at how about Shadow's Basket?"

"Are you kidding" spoke up Charlotte "i love that place"

"Shadow's Basket it is" spoke up Prue "Well i am going to see Andy"

Both Paige and Phoebe decided to go shopping with Piper while the twins went to check out a park near by.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Leo was walking round the streets near his and Piper's swing set.

He was staying at a hotel due to the fact that his father wouldn't let him stay under the same roof.

Leo turned the corner towards the park. He looked up to see two teenagers running around and swining on the swings.

He smiled remembering Piper and him used to be like that.

Something about the teo teenagers caught Leo's eyes.

Taking a closer look, Leo realised it was Piper kids. If they were here then Piper must be near by. Not having much time to think. Leo had to make his way back to his room as he was invited to dinner by his mother.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

All of the Halliwell gang made their way to their table in Shadow's basket.

They all had a great meal an lots of laughs. Thank God no one noticed her or Charlotte.But a one point Piper needed to get fresh air.

Just as she walked out the door she bumped someones shoulder dropping her bag.

"sorry" she said as she bent down to pick it up.

Her hand collided with the man she bumped into as he helped her up.

She looked up at the man and gasped "LEO!!??"

Piper went to leave when Leo grabbed her arm "piper listen to me. i didn't know you were here i just came to see my family"

Piper nodded just wanting to get back inside. She pulled away and walked back inseide.

Leo sighed and made his way to his table. Noticing just then that they were only two tables away.

Piper turned two face the twins thinking they had the right to know.

"Chris, Char i have something to tell you"

The twins turned to face there mother and nodded.

"That man that was there the other day"

"The doctor?" asked Char

Piper nodded

"that is your father"

Piper looked at the twins and saw only confusion. They turned back to there meales and finished eating.

Piper sighed and turned to realise Leo was only two tables away. She kept her eyes on Leo until he turned to look at her.

Leo realiesed she was looking at him and smiled.

Maybe there was hope yet.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A.N There you go finally a new chapter. Thanks 'Lighterlover' for your help hope you like it. Plz R&R i will update later. Cya

EramayDelichia-GreenDragon.


	7. Hated Man & Hated Secrets

A.N ok with lighterlover's help and agreement i have figure out more chapters so i hope you are all enjoying this story and some of you i am probably in love with your stories so thankz for writing really awsome stories (that goes to you to Lighterlover) ok here it is.

**Hated Man & Hated Secrets**

Piper woke up the next day to find the house empty. Even the twins were out at the movies. Piper sighed and made herself some lunch as it was 11:45am.

With the house empty and too clean Piper had nothing to do.

Deciding on sitting outside piper went out to the front and sat on the steps leading to the house.

She was about to bite into an apple just as Leo came walking towards.

Piper wanted to go back inside to avoid him but could not move at all.

"Can i sit there?" Leo asked as he pointed to a spot beside Piper.

Piper justed nodded taking a bite of her apple.

"piper I just want to say how sorry I am about not contacting you" Leo said "but i didn't even know how to begin"

Piper turned to face him. She looked into his eyes and realised how sorry his was. But he had left her and the twins but somehow she just couldn't help it. Something about his eyes made her feel something she hadn't felt since highschool...True love.

"its ok Leo i understand... I think"piper said

Leo looked at his hands and then back at Piper "So what is it like being a mother?"

Piper's eyes saddened. "it was hard at first for the twins father wasn't there for me but we all got through it"

Leo was becoming curious "So Ryan isn't their father?"

Piper looked at him questionally "You said their father wasn't there"

"No" piper shook her head "their father is way more special then him"

"so are you staying at your house?"piper continued the conversation

"no" growled Leo "dad won't speak to me, something about not being hitched and got kids yet or something"

Piper nodded in sympathy.

"Did you ever go out with anyone?" asked Piper

Leo shook his head "no one was anywhere near like you"

Piper started to feel sorry for him.

"you seemed happy with Ryan no?" came leo

"For a while but it was nothing like being with you" Piper said smacking herself mentally for letting her feelings loose.

"Piper before I go i have one more question"leo said

Piper nodded once again as Leo contined

"will you forgive me and stop hating me for everything i did?"

Piper looked into his eyes and became lost in so many emotions.

"i never hated you" Piper whispered

That was all Leo needed to hear. He leant in letting his lips meet with Piper's.

Dropping the apple Piper wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

Leo nor Piper had any intention of breaking apart.  
Leo picked piper up not letting their lips come apart and made their way upstairs and into the closet room with the door opened.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Piper and Leo were in each others arms for many hours.

"Hello?" Came the voice of the Twins from downstaris

Both Piper and Leo bolted out of bed and got dressed. Deciding on how Leo was going to make it out,Piper to get the twins into the kitchen so he could sneak out.

Piper came downstairs and lead the twins in the kitchen starting a conversation just as Leo made it out the front door.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Piper and Leo kept this secrets for around 3 weeks but once again the couple couldn't stay together forever. Leo got a job in San Francisco and Piper had to go back to New York to start a new movie as the TV show had been cancelled. Leo's visits had become more apart as he went back to work. But what he didn't know was that Piper was hiding something from him...

HER PREGNANCY.

Piper had told the twins and they were so excited about a baby brother or sister. Yet they were told to tell no one not even their Aunts. To tell them why she was pregnant she had to tell Chris and Char about Leo. Alot of cruel words came out of the twins mouth. They couldn't stand the fact that he was doing the same thing he did to Piper 13 years ago.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Piper and the Twins moved back to New York without anyone know. But not even that couldn't last forever.

A couple of months had passed by and Piper was now 4 months pregnant.

Piper was on a shopping trip hiding her now noticable bump and her identity.

Until a photographer got a flash of her face walking around the corner. Taking this as his big break he followed her around until he got the right image. He got 5 photos. One of them was of her getting in the car. And to add to Piper's bad luck. That photo showed her protruding stomache.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Leo sat the old and rusted dinner table in the shabby hotel room. He looked once again at his surroundings and sighed. He needed his own place.He sighed Piper was back in New York and so now he had nothing to do with his time. Due to the fact he doesn't start work for another 2 weeks.

With nothing to do and no one around leo sat himself down in the moth eaten coach and turned on the tv. He was on his second round of checking the channels when on the news was a picture of piper. He raised the volume.

'_This photo's were taken only yesterday as famous Piper Halliwell was on a shopping trip. Althoughthere was a break up with Ryan Piper is still wearing that opal ring and is now showing what seems to be another pregnancy.'_

Leo looked up and saw the pictures. She was indeed pregnant. Around the 4 month mark or so. Leo thought back on things that happened between him and piper. Unless she was seeing some one else during the time they were together that baby was his.

Piper was going to go through the same thing that happened 13 years ago. He wouldn't let that happen again. He grabbed his keys and drove straight to New York.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Piper walked into the kitchen to find the Twins crouched over a news paper.

"What is in the papers that is so interesting?" she asked

The twins looked up with sad smiles and said "At least you wont have to tell anyone about your pregnancy"

Piper was confused and held her hand out for the paper.

Chris handed it over slowly.

Piper looked at the front page and cried out.

"HALLIWELL STAR PREGNANT ONCE MORE!!!!!? How did they get this?" she looked at the pictures. "the one time i take my jacket off " and she walked into the lounge room and layed on the lounge.

Char followed her "are you ok?" she asked

Piper nodded "mum just needs a rest"

Chris then walked into the room "then go rest on your bed. We can look after things here for a while."

Piper nodded and got off the lounge and walked upstairs. She trusted them.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Piper slept out the whole day and into the night. When the sun rose the next morning she still didn't stir.

Chris and Charlotte left her alone and made their own meals and entertainment. That was until some one knocked on the door.

The twins who were in a good game on their playstation. Chris got on his feet and helped his sis up as well. They made their way to the door an opened it to find ...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A.N there you go another chapter WHO IS THAT THE DOOR?????? If you think its leo YOU R SO WRONG MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA oh well find out next chapter. cya

EramayDelichia-GreenDragon


	8. Dad?

A.N Well some one is at the door but who is it??? mwahahaha well it has to be someone (HELP ME ITS THE DEVIL) lol any way here it is.

**Dad?**

As Chris opened the door a man came into view.

"can i help you?" asked Chris

The man nodded " I was wondering if Piper Halliwell still lived here?"

"How do you know her?" asked Charlotte

"Umm" said the man as he rubbed his neck "Family"

Chris opened the door fully and allowed the man to walk into the hallway and Charlotte ran up the stairs out of view.

A few minutes later she came galloping down the stairs quickly followed by Piper.

Piper came onto the landing and looked up at the visitor.

"Dad?" came Piper as the man opened his arms.

"Piper" came Victor as they hugged.

"I heard the news" he came once again as the twins walked into the lounge room to eavesdrop.

"Yer i am fine with it though i am up at night all the time" spoke Piper

Victors face became confused.

"You didn't know i was pregnant?" asked Piper

"No i was talking about Ryan but congradulations anyway" he said and they hugged again.

"So is it Ryan's?" Victor asked as the twins heads came around the corner.

"No, Its Leo's" piper confessed as she look up at the twins. Knowing they had been spotted they ducked out of view.

"But i thought you broke up in highshool?"

"We did" nodded Piper. Seeing her fathers face Piper continued "its a long story" they then moved into the dinning room to catch up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Leo decided to leave facing piper till the next day.

He soon found himself in front of Piper's front door. HE had only just knocked three times when the door was opened.

He came face to face with his pregnant ex.

"Leo?" gasped Piper she couldn't take it she began to close the door.

Leo quickly place his foot in the road unallowing the door to close.

Piper just started walking wether Leo came inside or not.

He did and her followed all the way down the hall way right near the stairs.

"piper i need to explain" leo finally spoke

Piper turned around "What! so we can get close again then you have to leave once more?! I can't take it anymore."

"It wont i will stay with you and the baby, I promise"

Piper glared "thats what you said last time i was pregnant in highschool. Do you remember?"

"and then you leave at graduation and..." Piper couldn't take it anymore. Tears flowed down her cheecks as she finished her sentence. "i didn't even get to tell you i was pregnant"

Leo moved forward to embrace her but she tried to push him away but soon found herself crying in his arms.

"you mean the twins are mine?" asked Leo

Piper just nodded as more tears flowed over her cheecks.

Leo then just felt guilty. He kept cutting her off at graduation when she was trying to tell him. He mentally wacked himself and held Piper closer. "Where are they now?" he asked

"Chris went to the set with Charlotte" she wept

"i'm sorry i put you through all that" leo almost wept aswell as he hugged her again.

Piper drew out of the hug and placed a hand on her swollan stomache.

She made a sort of laugh and said "the baby kicked"

Leo held his hand an inch awayand look piper in the eyes.

She nodded sadly and he placed a hand on her stomache. He felt his child kick and he smiled. "thats my baby" he smiled

Piper smiled a sad smile that went unnoticed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(SAME DAY)

Piper and Leo talked everything over. But they were both still hiding things they both knew nothing about. Piper was about to place her empty glass in the sink when a pain rippled through her stomache. She dropped the glass letting it smashed and wrapped her arms around her stomache. When leo heard the glass shatter he ran into the kitchen seeing Piper's beautiful face srewed in pain as she held her stomache.

He rushed toward her as her knees gave way placing her on the floor. Leo helped Piper into a sitting position and tried to sooth her. It wasn't working. The pain seemed to be getting worse than better. Piper was now in tears over the pain, that Leo was begining to worry. If she was in this much pain she could be near a miss carriage. He had to get her to a hospital right away as he didn't have the medical tools with him.

He picked her up in his arms and carried her to his car and took off. On the drive there Piper was practically screaming in pain. Leo looked back at the wrong moment to look at piper and a 4X4 ramed into piper's side off the car making the car spin out of control and into a gutter making both driver and passenger knocked out cold. The driver of the other car just sped away not caring if they were alive or not.

A.N DUM DUM DUUUUUM Whats gonna happen? well i can't let her loose another baby for pete's sake i mean GOSH who do you think i am anyway please review and i will update this story and my eragon story ( HOTTIE ! ) not eragon Murtagh. I So have to see him with his shirt off. but first i must find a way MMMMMMMMMMMMM (thinks hard ) ooh thats a good way i am liking. anyway while i am imagining both brothers with their shirts off (It suddenly got hot in here) please review CYA

EramayDelichia-GreenDragon


	9. Victim

A.N Well it's been a while i had major block on this story i didn't know where to go from here. Well i hope you like it.

**Victim**

Leo groaned as he sifted in his car seat. Although his mind was fogged his first thoughts were on Piper.

He turned to the back seat and found Piper out cold with a really bad cut across her forehead.

"Piper" he spoke as he tried to shake her awake. She didn't even shift.

A man's face came into the window "Is everyone ok???"

Leo shook his head and pointed to the back of his car.  
"Is that Piper Halliwell?" the man asked

Leo only nodded and the man opened both doors. "Come on I will take you to the hospital"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

At the Hospital to Leo everything was a blur.

"Piper Halliwell, 4 months pregnant, victim of a hit and run" spoke a nurse as a doctor came running in. Piper was then wheeled into a room and Leo was taken in for a look over.

When Leo came back outside of Piper's room a nurse greeted him.

"Is she okay?" asked Leo

The nurse replied "Ms Halliwell is in a deep coma due to a serious blow to the head"

"And the baby? Is it okay?" asked Leo

The nurse's facial expression became sad.

"She didn't loose it did she?" asked Leo

"From what we can tell the baby was injured as well. If Piper doesn't wake up the baby will certainly die. Even if she does wake up she still might miscarriage" and she walked away.

Leo ran through his hair and sighed. What will the twins say about this?

The Twins!!!!

They needed to be picked up soon. Leo looked at his watch. He needed to get going now.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Leo walked onto the set to see Charlotte up on the stage. She looked so much like her mother.

(ON SET)

"Where is that brother of yours?" growled a man.

Leo looked up at Charlotte somehow she had tears flowing down her face.

"TELL ME NOW!!!!!!" yelled the man once more. And he slapped her.

Charlotte placed a hand where she was slapped and screamed "I DON'T KNOW" and she left the set.

"CUT," yelled a man behind. And Charlotte walked off the set towards Chris. She laughed.

"How can you do that" Leo hear Chris asked.

Charlotte had a drink of water.

"You will have to do it tomorrow" she said.

Chris nodded. "Mum should be here let's just go home"

They were heading towards the door and their eyes landed on Leo.

"Da i mean Dr. Leo what are you doing here?" asked Chris

"I am here to pick you up" Leo spoke "I know i am your dad there is no need to hide it if you don't want to"

"Why? Where is mum?" asked Charlotte

Leo ran his hand through his hair and continued. "She was involved in a hit and run"

"WHAT!?!?!" yelled both the twins.

"IS she okay and th...?" asked Charlotte

"She is in a coma and she might loose the baby" Leo spoke

"WAIT," yelled out Chris "She told you?"

Leo shook his head.

"Ok" Chris, said and they walked to his car.

A.N Hope you like it. PLZ R&R. CYA

EramayDelichia-GreenDragon


	10. You Are Not My FATHER!

A.N Long time no write lol. here is the next chapter. Nothing else to say. Here it is.

**YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER**

The moment the car parked outside the hospital Chris and Charlotte opened their doors and bolted into the hospital.

Leo lost them until he walked into Piper 's room. They were on either side of their mother's bed.

Leo didn't know what to say. "They say there is a 50 chance she could wake up." he said

Chris turned to look at him with a look saying 'how stupid are you?' "And there is a 50 CHANCE THAT SHE WONT!!!!!" he yelled.

A nurse that was walking by showed her head through the door "Quiet in here please" she said strenly

Charlotte who had been silent since the car drive finally found her voice. "do they know when she will wake?"

Leo just snapped "I JUST TOLD YOU SHE HAS A 50 50 CHANCE TO WAKE UP!!!!!"

Charlotte's eyes welled up with tears and she left the room. Chris glared at Leo and followed his sister outside. Leo side and sat down beside Piper

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chris found Charlotte down the hallway sitting on a chair crying.

Chris sat next to her and hugged her.

"He just came back into our lives and expects to have control over us" she sobbed as she was held by her brother.

Chris and Charlotte heard footsteps. Looking up they saw a few nurses running into their mother's room. They looked at each other before bolting into the room.

Machines were beeping and people were in panic. Everything was a blur to the twins until a nurse spoke.

She was looking at leo when she said. "You must decide, we can;t save them both."

The twins were looking at Leo. "Save the baby" he said

Charlotte's hopes dropped. "Save mum!!!!" she yelled

"Its my child." yelled Leo "Save it"

"NO !!!!" yelled Chris "She is our mother, dont take her away from us now"

"And i am your father, so i have legal rights over you" Leo spoke

Charlotte's anger boiled over "YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER !!!!!!!!!!" she screamed

And ran out the room and out of the hospital in tears.

A.N Ok that one was a short one but it leads into something. Plz R&R Cya

EramayDelichia-GreenDragon


	11. Heaven's Gate

A.N Ok that was a short chapter but it will get better... I hope. Thanx 4 the reviews. And no i can't let piper die altogether but that doesn't me she wont die MWAHAHAHAHAHAH (laughs evilly)

**Heaven's Gate**

Charlotte kept running down the street. Tears running down her face. She looked back to see no one was following her. She slowed down and let the tears take over her. Her body sobbed. She was loosing her mother, the one parent she had was gonna die all because Leo HAD! To save his baby.

Although it was her little brother or sister. She didn't want her mother to die. If they baby died her mum could have another baby.

She still had tears running down her face when she looked around. She didn't know where she was and she didn't care. What was the point she had nothing left. They probably saved the baby by now.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chris watched his sister run out the door. But didn't bother running after her. Cause someone needed to save Piper... and maybe punch Leo in the face.

Chris looked back at Leo and glared "You happy now????"

Leo was speechless.

"MR WYATT!!!!" yelled the nurse "what is the decision."

Leo just looked around the room then at Piper. What should he do? He opened his mouth but couldn't form any words.

Chris looked at the nurse. "Save my mother or i wont have anything please"

"I think its up to her husband" the nurse spoke

Leo once again opened and closed his mouth (picture a fish out of water lol)

Chris shook his head "they aren't married"

"Oh" was all the nurse could say.

She said a few things to others and the room and piper was wheeled away.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Charlotte had begun walking around the streets when finally the hospital came into view. She sighed she mose well go in and she her little brother or sister.

She walked down halls and past doors until Chris came into view. He was sitting on a chair watching, well glaring at Leo who was across the hall.

"Chris?" she spoke quietly

Chris looked up and smiled. "She's ok"

She ran over to the seat next to him, sat down and hugged him

A few minutes later a doctor came out with a sad face.

Charlotte saw his face "NO!!!!!" she cried and a new set of wet tears filled her eyes.

"What's wrong" asked Leo

"She bleeding and we can't find the source. If we don't stop it she certainly will die" spoke the doctor

"Well then find it" spoke Chris.

"Please" was all Leo said

The doctor nodded and walked down the hall.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

2 1/2 hours later Piper was wheeled into recovery and Leo had walked out of the hospital.

Chris and Charlotte were sitting on piper's bed playing a game of cards. Laughing and having fun.

Piper groaned. Chris and Charlotte looked up, their eyes meeting their mother's.

"OMG MUM" The twins shouted at the same time. They hugged her and Piper smiled. As the twins went to get the doctor, Piper placed a hand on her stomach and smiled sadly. She knew she was no longer pregnant. It was like high school over again.

A small tear ran down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away as Chris, Charlotte and the doctor walked through the door.

"Mrs Wyatt are you feeling nausea any tiredness or dizziness?" asked the doctor

Piper shook her head" And its Ms Halliwell"

"Sorry" the doctor spoke "well that is it we will run a few tests and you should be able to leave later in the week"

Piper slowly sat herself up and spoke "What about my kids, where will they stay?"

"Well we can arrange for them to stay with their father" the doctor suggested

Piper was about to nod, "NO" shouted the twins. Piper eyed them questionaly and they shrugged.

"Umm" Piper began "Maybe my sister might come up" she shrugged

"We will get in contact with them and get back to you" he said. Piper nodded her thanks and the doctor left.

She turned to face Chris and Charlotte. She folded her arms over her chest "What is going on with you and Leo?" she asked

"Well..." Charlotte began

"Its a long story" finished Chris.

Piper patted her bed and the twins sat down.

"I am all ears" piper said.

A.N ok there you go another chapter. Yes Leo is being an Asshole, but that will change. Don't worry. She LOST THE BABY AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Pulls out a tissue) i just wanna cry (Blows my nose). PLZ R&R i wanna know what you think CYA

EramayDelichia-GreenDragon


	12. Lets Hope He Doesn't

A.N Okay my Easter holidays were not the best but i went away so i couldn't update. Nothing else to say. Here it is.

**Lets Hope He Doesn't**

Piper layed under the blankets of a hospital bed going over recent events. The twins hated their 'so called father', she lost yet another child, and she hadn't seen Leo in a while.

Piper bit her lip fighting back the tears that had been fighting to fall since she was told she lost her baby. But she needed to stay strong. She had to look after the twins, she had movies to film and she needed to know where she and Leo stood. Where did they stand?

Piper couldn't hold it anymore. She cracked. Tears fell down her cheeks fast. Her body shook with every sob she let out.

A movement by the door caught Piper's attention, she turned to find Leo standing in the doorway.

One look at Piper's tear soaked eyes, Leo walked towards Piper and held her as more tears cascaded down her face.

Leo began talking to her telling her it was all-ok as her sobs began to quieten down.

Piper tears stopped as she looked up into Leo's Blue-Green eyes. In his eyes, Piper saw Sympathy and LOVE?!?!?!

Piper shook her "I can't keep doing this" she sobbed

"What do you mean?" Leo asked confused 'What was she talking about?'

"Highschool i lost the baby, You went to New York, I had to raise the twins myself, and now i lost another one" Piper cried even harder.

Leo held her once more, tears forming in his eyes. He closed his eyes and willed the tears to dry up.

He grabbed Piper's shoulders and made her look once again into his eyes. "If I had known i would have stayed with you"

Piper knew he was telling the truth and a small smiled formed on her lips. Seeing this Leo flashed one of his million dollar smiles.

With no reason what so ever, Both lovers leaned in and their lips met. There was so much passion in this one kiss they each made it even deeper until the broke for air.

Piper layed her head on Leo's chest as he laid back onto the bed.

They laid there for ages before Leo began to speak once more.

"Would you be willing to give our relationship another chance?" he asked

Piper nodded her head. "I have waited for you to say that for years"

"A while back i saw a report on you and it showed you wearing the ring i gave you why?" Leo asked

"I always remember our dream of getting married, and i dunno i guess i wanted it to be true even though you left after graduation" piper confessed

Leo sighed at this and whispered "I love you so much"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Charlotte didn't like any of this one bit. Although she was enjoying staying with her aunt Prue, she just didn't like the fact that Leo could be at the hospital with mum.

Chris saw his sister in a huff on the couch and laughed. "You better be careful the wind might change and you could be stuck like that forever"

Char turned and faced her brother and stuck out her tongue and glared at him.  
Chris raised both of his arms in surrender just as Prue walked into the room with 3 cups of Milo.

She handed both of the twins one each and sat down on the couch with them.

"Are you still mad at Leo?" she asked out loud to both twins.

The both nodded before taking a swig of their milky drink.

"Why is that?" Prue asked trying to get a word out of them.

Chris' face turned sour as he opened his mouth.  
"He left mum pregnant, comes back after almost 14 years and tries to kill the one he once love to save his god damn baby!" Chris practically yelled.

"Have you ever thought he didn't do that on purpose?" Prue suggested

"What tell the doctor to kill mum?" Charlotte growled

Prue shook her head "To leave your mum when she was pregnant with you? Cause your mum tried to tell him but her drove away"

"Really?" asked the twins at the same time

Prue nodded "Maybe you should give Leo a chance and get to know him a bit more? He might turn out to be a great dad"

Char bit her lip in thought.

"I guess so" Chris spoke slowly

Prue turned and looked at Char "what about you?"

Char shrugged her shoulders and drained her drink. "I think i am gonna go into my room and draw for a while"

Prue smiled "sure"

Char got up and made her way to the stairs Chris tailing along behind her.

Prue let out a huge sigh. "Lets hope Leo doesn't propose in the near future" she spoke to herself

A.N I made a promise to make this a very long chapter but i thought i might break it down and add suspense to the story. Lets hope the twins don't Leo forever cause i think i can hear wedding bells. WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE. Cya

EramayDelichia-GreenDragon


	13. MILO, LOVE, SURPRISE!

A.N Okay here is another chapter this is basically about Leo and the twins and a bit of Piper i think and a skip in time. Here it is.

**MILO, LOVE, SURPRISE!!**

Charlotte sat on her bed drawing away in her really used art book. She was basically on her last page.  
She growled at the thought and threw her book on the ground.

She turned and saw her brother playing a simple game on the playstation. His eyes were glued to the screen and nothing could break his chain of thought.

"YES!!!" he cheered as he past the finish line in 1st position.

He caught the look on charlotte's face he pulled on a questioning look "what?"

Charlotte laughed and crawled onto his bed.

"Lets see if you can beat me" she chuckled

"Doubt it" spoke Chris in a sarcastic manner.

Through the whole scene Prue had stood at the doorframe with a small smile on her face. They had grown up to be great kids. Although their mother was so young when they were born and they didn't have a father they were great kids. She just hoped that Leo wouldn't blow it this time round.

Looking back at the twins she could see they were both glued to the TV.

Prue smiled and walked downstairs leaving the twins to their games.

Half an Hour had past since Prue came downstairs. The phone rang breaking Prue from thought and making her jump.

She quickly grabbed the phone and answered.

"Hello, Prue Halliwell" she spoke

"Hey Prue" spoke a males voice "Its me uh Leo"

Prue sat up straighter upon hearing his name "Hey, why you calling?"

"Can i uh please uh speak to the twins?" he managed to get out.

Prue bit her lip in thought "Sure" she said slowly.

She picked up the cordless and walked upstairs to the twins shared room. The door was now closed so she knocked.

Chris answered the door and smiled upon seeing his Aunt.

"Umm Leo is on the phone he wants to speak with you" Prue spoke with her hand laid across the speaking end of the phone.

Chris smiled and took the phone, putting the phone on speaker so they could talk all round. The conversation began.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chris hung up the phone and turned and looked a Charlotte. She let out a huge sigh and shrugged

"I guess we are having a day with Leo tomorrow" she said

"Yep" was Chris' reply

Prue came into the room a few minutes later. "So where you going?"

Both teenagers shrugged "He said its a surprise" came Charlotte.

Chris snorted with laughter, receiving a glare from Prue and a giggle from Charlotte.

Prue smirked inwardly "Well then you better get to bed"

Charlotte groaned.  
"WHAT!?" shouted Chris its still early.

Prue shook her head "To bed... Now!"

Chris groaned as both himself and his sister readied themselves for bed.

Prue smiled and left the room to ponder on tomorrow's surprise of Leo's.

A.N Okay its small but its legal NAH!!! Okay a 'MILO' is a drink made of chocolate powder and milk its really nice. Hope you like. THANK-YOU **PiperPhoebePaige3 **for urging me to finish this chapter. I know its small but after my Tap Exam i will update more. And even more after my assignments. PLZ R&R. CYA

EramayDelichia-GreenDragon


	14. Lime Lemonade & Memories

A.N Okay here it is its gonna be a bit weird but you never know lol.

WARNING: Flashbacks.

**Lime lemonade and Memories**

Leo, Chris and Charlotte sat in a small restaurant for lunch.

Chris and Charlotte were fidgeting and Leo didn't know what to say.

"Are you having drinks?" a voice asked

Leo looked up to see a waitress standing in front of him with a paper and pen.

Leo turned to face the twins. "Would you like a drink?" he asked them

"I'll have a Lime and Lemonade please" both twins replied at the same time

As the twins laughed Leo turned to face the Waitress. She had a confused look plastered on her face.

"Umm just 2 lime and lemonades and make mine a Coke please" was all he said

The waitress nodded and left after Leo said thanks.

When Leo turned back towards the twins their laughter had died down.

"What was that all about?" he asked them

They shrugged "its something we have always done" they said in unison

Leo shook his head.

"What's the matter? Confusing you?" they laughed as they said it together

"No just a headache" was Leo's reply "How does your mother put up with it?"

"Well she was there for us since birth" growled Chris

"CHRIS!" hissed Char as she nudged him with her elbow

Leo shook his head "He is right. I wasn't there for you or your mother but i want to change that"

Charlotte leant her elbows on the table and looked at Leo.

"What were you and mum like in highschool?" she asked

A sad smile came onto Leo's face as he thought back to highschool "We were close"

"So What happened?" asked Chris coming into the conversation

"I left for New York..."

_"Leo you're..." Leo cut her off. "leaving i know"_

_"But i..." piper was cut off again. "I have to go baby" spoke Leo "I'm going to become a doctor, so i need training in New York."_

_Piper tried again " But i ..." "I love you too " Leo cut her off again "but if you find someone else and I'm not back yet, don't hold back because of me, love that very lucky person" . They shared one last kiss for god only knows how long. Leo got in his car and drove away, leaving piper with tears in her eyes._

"I didn't let her finish what she wanted to say... If i did it would be different" Leo said

Chris and Charlotte shared a look before turning back to their father.

"What did you think when you saw me that day at the hospital?" asked Char with a smile on her face

Leo chuckled a bit "I thought i just saw Piper. What was she like when you got home? Cause i was shocked when i found out your mother was Piper."

Chris smirked as Charlotte giggled "She freaked out so much i thought she was gonna ban me from the ice for life"

"I have just one question" spoke Chris "How did you know i was Char's brother?"

"Funny you should ask" chuckled Leo

_Leo was sitting on a barstool downing a jug of beer when the bar tender turned on the television._

_"Today on the set of an upcoming TV show the leading female actor was spotted wearing a ring." spoke the TV Reporter_

_"It is a 9 carrot gold ring with an Australia opal in the centre"_

_This caught Leo's attention and he turned to face the TV._

_"Famous actress Piper Halliwell has been seeing coworker Ryan Stanfeild for many years now. Could this be a different sort of engagement ring? Are these to lovers finally getting hitched? Is there a little hope that it is true, still unknown but could this man be the father of her 13 year old twins? Chris and Charlotte? (Pictures popped up of the 2 teenagers)_

_To find out more tune in tomorrows 6:30 news._

Chris laughed receiving looks from other customers. Even some of the workers glared

"I'm sorry" Chris said between laughs "but that is funny"

"Well what about you? What did you get up to growing up?" Asked Leo hoping the subject wouldn't go sour

"To find out about our birth and all that sick stuff you have to ask mum but as for growing up we were...," Chris said before turning to his sister.

"We weren't exactly little angels" smirked Char

_"I'm going to get you," yelled Chris as he chased after his twin sister_

_"No your not" laughed Charlotte as she ran a bit faster. Her fairly long curled hair bouncing._

_Chris' shaggy hair flew into his face but her blew it away as he saw his sister turn a corner. _

_Smirking he ran after her around the corner. She had her back turned to him so he snuck up to her and lightly tackled her down to the ground. As they hit the ground so did something else. A loud smash sounded throughout the house._

_Chris and Charlotte sat up to find a large vase that was once filled with flowers broken with dirt and flowers all over the floor._

_"Oh No" giggled Charlotte_

_"Quick upstairs before Mummy knows we did it" said Chris and they ran up the stairs_

"We got in a lot of trouble when mum found out," said Charlotte, but yet again Chris was laughing.

A worker came over not looking really happy "I am sorry but you are upsetting customer, now before I get angry leave now"

All three were shocked but stood up and left.

Charlotte smiled "Look what you did now Chris you got us in trouble again" and she laughed

Chris stuck his tongue out but stopped when he saw Leo's face.

"Oh come on its not my fault" he spoke sarcastically

Leo just shrugged "How about we go for a movie then we go see your mother?"

Chris and Charlotte agreed and they decided to walk to the cinemas down the street and talk, then take the car.

A.N Okay there you go finally i finished it. OMG looks like the twins are warming up to Leo. Oh well what will happen with Piper and Leo once she leaves hospital, which will hopefully be in the next 2 chapters. Oh well PLZ R&R

EramayDelichia-GreenDragon


	15. FUN, FUN, FUN ! ! ! !

A.N Okay guys here it is a new chapter this is most likely to be the last chapter but another sequel will be on its way with some help if i can get it. Anyway this will be set over a few months. So be prepared for a few time skips.

FUN, FUN, FUN !

Piper recovered nicely and the doctors let her go home just a few days after apparently the Twins had a day with their father.

When Piper got home there was a coming home party for her with all her family their to celebrate.

It was a great party but that was 4 months ago... Christmas was approaching fast.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Leo was stumped what could he give Piper for Christmas? He already had something for the twins but Piper was the hard one.

What Leo didn't know is that Charlotte decided to walk into the kitchen.

"What you doing?" she asked loudly, laughing when she saw her father jump a mile.

"Before you came in I was trying to think what i could get your mother for Christmas" spoke Leo

Charlotte sat up on a stool near the Kitchen Island and rooted her arms to the bench.

"What have you thought of so far?" she asked

Leo rubbed his neck and mumbled something inaudible.

Charlotte stuck a finger in her ear for a few seconds before speaking. "Am i going deaf or something cause i could have sworn you said somethin"

Leo looked at his feet before looking at his daughter. "I was going to ..."His words fading out once more.

"Speak up man" Charlotte spoke as she hit him on the shoulder "you loosing your speaking ability?"

"I said, i was going to propose" Leo spoke.

"WHAT ! You mean like the down on one knee big question ????" Charlotte practically yelled with her hands waving wildly.

Leo nodded.

Charlotte put her hands back on the bench and rested her head on the palms of her hands "That could work, i guess" she said calmly

"So your okay with it?" asked Leo

Charlotte nodded as she stood up and skipped out the kitchen.

----------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours later Charlotte and Chris were walking around the shopping mall. They turned a corner and straight away regretted it.

"Look isn't that Charlotte?" the twins heard someone yell

"OMG that's the boy from the movie as well" Someone else yelled

"Isn't it her brother?" another person asked.

Soon lights flashed in every direction as the media took photos, Questions were blasted at the twins and fans tried to grab clothing souvenirs.

"RUN" Chris yelled as both him and his sister turned on their heels and bolted.

That didn't seem to phase anyone. Everyone chased after them around corners and out into the carpark.

With the media hot on their heels, the twins couldn't risk going home straight away.

An alleyway was coming closer "Turn in here" Chris huffed

Bad choice. The moment the turned into the alley they were greeted by a high fence and no other way out.

Charlotte turned around hearing the noises getting louder "They're getting close" she said as Chris looked around their surrounding. That when he saw it "Follow me" He spoke as he climbed onto objects beside the fence and jumped over. Charlotte soon followed his route and found herself on the other side as well.

They took off at a high speed and got out of the alley just as their followers turned in.

The twins got away.

Soon realising this the media and fans sighed in defeated and returned to their activities at the mall.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chris and Charlotte didn't stop running till they closed the door behind them.

They both slumped on the floor just in the hallway and stayed there till their breath returned.

"That was close," Charlotte said

Chris nodded "too close"

----------------------------------------------------------------

CHRISTMAS EVE

People in the house were asleep

In the lounge room on the couch by the decorated Christmas tree slept Leo.

Upstairs and down the hall, the twins slept waiting for the best holiday to begin.

Yet even further down the hall a light glowed underneath the closed door.

Inside Piper was wrapping the last of the Christmas presents. Her eyelids were heavy yet she carried on in hopes to finish the wrapping and get to bed before the sun rose.

What she didn't hear was the footsteps muffled on the carpeted floor, what she didn't hear was the doorknob into her room turn open, what she didn't hear was the door close until she felt a warm breath on her skin and hands around her waist.

"Its late you know" Spoke the person who had just entered "You should be asleep"

"I can't" Piper sighed "Not till this is finished"

"You should hurry up then" The person spoke again in a sort of cocky voice

"I would if you helped" Piper spoke in a mock tone

The hands around Piper left and the person stood up. They walked around all the paper and wrapping objects and sat across from Piper.

"So" Leo smiled "Which ones next?"

----------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes passed and the finally had the gifts down under the tree.

"That's the last of them" Piper sighed

"About time" Leo yawned "How many do you need?" Leo smiled

Piper hit him on the chest and stifled a yawn herself. She sat heavily on the coach and stretched

"I dont want morning to come" she whispered as she lay down.

"I wouldn't mind it, but someone needs to get off my bed first so i can get some slept" he joked

Piper took it the wrong way. She sat up to let Leo sit down next to her.

"I'm sorry," she said as she began to stand up

Leo wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back down and laid her in front of him on the coach.

"Just stay a while" he whispered in her ear as he closed his heavy eyes

Piper mumbled something and closed her eyes as well.

In less then a few minutes they were both fast asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had just come up when the twins ran down the stairs. For being 13 the still acted as 6 year olds on Christmas.

They stopped dead in their tracks upon finding their parents asleep in each other's arms on the couch.

Chris grinned evilly and turned and ran up the stairs once more.

"CHRIS!!!" Charlotte Hissed "What are you doing?"

She got no reply until Chris came down the stairs, walked past his sister and stood right in front of his parents.

From behind his back he pulled out an air horn

Charlotte saw this and tried signalling for her brother to stop.

His evil grin just got wider as he put his finger on the trigger

Charlotte tried harder for her brother to stop.

Instead he put pressure on his finger and in a few seconds flat a large horn type noise blasted through the house.

Charlotte and Chris watched their parents jump out of their slumber and look around with wide eyes

"MERRY CHRISTMAS ! " Chris yelled out as eyes landed on him

Charlotte giggled loudly and jumped on the couch

"Have fun last night?" she asked

"CHARLOTTE" her mother screeched "get those thoughts out of your head"

"What thoughts?" she asked then thought it over "Oh come on mum i am almost 14" and she laughed

"COME ON ENOUGH CHIT CHAT I SEE PRESENTS WITH MY NAME ON IT" Chris yelled jumping about as if he was on a sugar rush.

"Alright" Leo yawned as he stretched and lowered himself onto the floor.

Chris and Charlotte looked at each other with the same thought going through their head.

Piper noticed this but before she could speak a word the twins had tackled Leo to the floor with a grunt.

Leo looked at Piper underneath the twins and glared at her as a smile spread across her face

"Next time give us some warning over here" he grunted as he pushed the twins off him.

"Check it out Chris, this one is for the both of us" Charlotte spoke from under the tree. Crawling out a few minutes later with a fairly large box.

----------------------------------------------------------------

A.N Hey you guys it been so long. I haven't pulled the plugged but the next chapter (Which i am working on right now) is going to be the last chapter. PLZ R&R


	16. OMG !

A.N Hey you guys i am here again. YAY. LAST CHAPTER ALERT. So sad it's almost over. :(

OMG!

After a few minutes paper littered the ground and everyone was trying out the gizmo and gadgets they received.

But much to the twins protests even Leo's, Piper insisted that they clean up and get breakfast.

They had small chitchat over bacon and eggs but the Twins were itching to try out their new gadgets.

They got a new controller for their playstation and they were dieing to beat Leo at the game he was so good at.

As soon as the plates were by the sink, the twins practically ran out of the room with Leo not far behind.

"Don't even think about it" Piper spoke as they reached the doorway. "There are dishes here that need to be washed"

The twins groaned and Leo walked up to piper wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Leave the dishes it Christmas" Leo said "Let loose"

Piper turned to face him and smile "I guess just this once wont hurt"

The twins cheered in victory but she became grossed out. Leo and Piper had begun to kiss each other.

"EWW" Chris said as he acted as if he was being sick

'Please refrain from kissing in the kitchen" was the words Charlotte said

Piper smiled during the kiss and pulled away from Leo.

"SO WHO IS READY TO BE BEATEN?" yelled Leo and they all took of into the lounge room.

----------------------------------------------------------------

It was just before Lunch when Leo got Piper by herself. He was going to ask her now.

"Umm Piper can i talk to you for a minute?" he asked

Piper noticed how nervous Leo seemed

"Sure" she said slowly and took his hand and followed him into the dining room.

"Leo what's wrong?" Piper asked a bit worried

"Well...i...was" Leo began but didn't finished

The doorbell rang through the house and a few seconds later the voices of her sisters; their men and Grams issued through the hall.

Piper looked down the hall and back at Leo "Hold that thought" she said as she walked off to greet her family

Leo cursed under his breath and walked towards the Halliwells.

Another time he would ask her.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Another time he didn't get. Every time he got Piper alone one of her sisters would but it.

So instead Leo made talk with the guys that accompanied the Halliwell sisters.

Andy - Prue's Husband

Coop - Pheobe's Boyfriend

Henry - Paige's Husband

But now he sat on a couch in the lounge room, occasionally watching the movie the twins were entertained by. One of the many movies they received from Pheobe.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch past and dinner got closer. Still Leo hadn't gotten Piper by herself long enough to ask.

Maybe later he thought as Piper got dragged away by Prue to try on the clothes they had been given.

Just a few minutes later Piper came down the stairs in a low cut silky black dress.

Leo had to hold himself back from drooling or keeping his mouth open.

Unfortunately that didn't last for Piper soon walked back up the stairs and returned in the clothes she had put on earlier that morning.

More chat and food and drink filled the hours that passed and it was until around 11.30 that night that the Halliwell Family decided to leave and go to the motel they were staying in for a few days.

The twins had crashed soon after and Leo offered to put them to bed as Piper made themselves some coffee.

When Leo came downstairs he couldn't find her.

"PIPER?" he asked

A faint 'out here' was heard from the other side of the front door. Leo opened it to find Piper rugged up in a blanket and a coffee in hand, sitting on the bench beside the door.

"What are you doing out here?" Leo asked

"Looking at the stars" Piper replied as Leo sat down next to her and snuggled close.

"Remember the last Christmas we sat and looked at the stars?" Leo asked looking at Piper

Piper nodded and took a sip of her coffee.

----------------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes Leo finally built up the courage and stood up and took Piper's hands in his.

"Piper" he began looking in her brown eyes

Piper just stared back in his green eyes.

Leo sighed and got down on one knee.

"OMG" was all pipers could say as she saw what Leo was doing.

"I have known you since we were little, i grew up liking you and we soon got together. We had our rough times but we have pulled through. We have to great children upstairs and i love you so much. I just have one question that i hope will make me the happiest man on earth. WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

Piper just stared at Leo not knowing what to say.

----------------------------------------------------------------

A.N) NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO! I am so evil what type of an ending to a story is that? Oh well that's the end of Adulthood hope you all enjoyed it. Plz R&R and who knows if enough people agree there might just be another sequel.

Cya


End file.
